Change it All
by FireBubble
Summary: Queen Mary is given a chance to change it all. What will she do? Sequel to Unbreakable Bond. Henry/Anne Mary/Francis. Mary/Anne friendship. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Change it All.**

**_Welcome to the sequel to Unbreakable Bond, Change it All. xxx_**

Henry VIII was dying. There was no doubt about it. His two daughters, Mary and Elizabeth, his wife, Catherine Parr and the Lady Anne of Cleves was by his bedside. He looked up at his eldest daughter, "Mary, you are very young, but you will be a great queen." Mary was startled by how weak his voice was. Her sister had been silent for a while, at age 13 she shouldn't have to deal with becoming an orphan. Catherine was crying, and Anne had her arm around her, her eyes shining with tears as well. Henry and Catherine had been married for 10 years now, and both Mary and Elizabeth thought of her as a mother, as both of them had lost their mothers at a young age. The physician entered, shooing them all away, insisting that the king needed rest. Elizabeth rushed to her stepmother's side, as she was shaking so much she could barely walk. Mary walked out after them, turning to look at her father, wondering if would be the last time she would see him.

Mary lay in bed, unable to sleep. She wasn't sure how long she had been laid there, all she knew was she would soon be queen. Her husband, King Francis had come over when he heard of the king's illness, but had to leave to deal with affairs of state over in France. Mary wished he was here right now, she knew she could not go through grief on her own, even if she did have her sister, stepmother and aunt. Francis just _knew _what to say when she was angry or upset. She looked down at her ever expanding belly, wondering if her father would live to see his first grandchild. She used to spend every minute praying for a boy, but right now she couldn't care less. She rolled over and was shocked to see daylight streaming through the window, had she really been awake that long? Suddenly she heard bells ring which could only mean one thing...

"The King is dead." announced the physician gravely as he pulled a blanket over Henry's head. Mary felt tears streaming down her cheeks as her sister turned towards her and said, curtsying as she did so, "Long live the Queen." The rest of the room followed suit, including Catherine, Anne, Mary B, William and Jane. Mary turned away, she didn't want to be queen, she wanted to be Princess Royal, her father alive and well. But she knew that it couldn't happen, she couldn't break down. She'd had enough experience's with miscarriages, from both her mother and her first stepmother, to last her a lifetime. She took a deep breath and walked back to her chambers, as Queen of England for the first time.

A few days later, Mary was sat in her chambers when the door burst open. She turned and stood, but relaxed when she saw who it was. "Francis." Francis walked towards his wife, embracing her when he reached her. Mary didn't know what to say or do, she had been the one giving hugs lately. "How are you feeling sweetheart?" He murmured into her hair, still keeping tight hold of her. "I don't know." She said truthfully, and Francis released her, looking confused. She proceeded to explain, "Well, on one hand, i'm supposed to be happy and strong, i'm the Queen of England, but on the other hand, how am I supposed to be that when I have just become an orphan?" Francis was lost for words, he didn't know the answer to that. Mary looked up at him, this was the first time he failed to make her feel better. Mary went and sat on the bed, this signalled to Francis that she needed to be alone right now.

Mary had been truthful to Francis, she hadn't known how she felt, but now all she felt was shock. She had seen this happen before, but it was 10 years ago. However, there was no doubt that the three people she never thought would appear on this earth again were stood in front of her. Her mother's blue eyes were shining with happiness at seeing her daughter. Her father was young, fit and athletic once more, and her was stood hand in hand with Anne Boleyn, her raven hair cascading down her back in curls. Mary's hands flew to her mouth as her mother opened her mouth. "Well Henry, you were right, she looks extremely well." Her thick Spanish accent had faded slightly, but there was still a distinct purr in her voice. "When am I not Catalina?" Catherine turned to her daughter, enveloping her in her arms, "Well Mary, you make a great queen." She eyed Mary's stomach, "And you will make a great mother." Mary's throat decided to un stick at that point. "And you three would have made brilliant grandparents." Anne smiled, "Mary, I see you have already started to change your future." "But now you will have a chance to change your past." Mary's head snapped to her father. "Mary, I know I have been unfair." He looked pointedly towards Anne and Catherine. "But that has given me a chance to change it." Catherine nodded, "Mary, you have one wish. You can wish for anything." Anne spoke up at that point. "Yes Mary, you have a chance to change it. To change it all."

_**Well I know that this was up very quickly, but I was really excited for it. Hopefully Chapter 2 will be up soon. Please review xxxxxxxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Change it All.**

**_Welcome back! xxxxxxx_**

"Change it all?" Anne nodded, "But before you can, we have some things we'd like to show you." Mary closed her mouth, realising it had been open. "Some of them are memories, and some of them are prophecies." said Catherine. "Prophecies?" Mary asked doubtfully, she was a very close minded person. Henry snorted at his daughter's antics. "Yes. They show what would have happened if you had made the wrong choices." At Mary's nod, Catherine snapped her finger's and pulled them all into her memory.

**"Nearly there, your majesty!" said Lady Gwen. Catherine had been in labour for a while now, and some people were getting worried, including the king. "Come on your majesty, one more push!" Catherine pushed with what little strength she had left, and a wail showed that a baby had been brought into the world. The queen smiled, but none of the ladies seemed happy. Lady Eleanor handed her a bundle of blankets, and as the queen looked down, her heart dropped. A beautiful baby girl was huddled in the blankets, and anyone other than Catalina De Aragon would have been delighted with the birth of a healthy girl**

As a whooshing sound brought Mary back to reality, she saw that Anne had tears swimming in her dark eyes. Her father was avoiding her mother's eye, but Catherine had eyes only for her daughter. Mary was speechless, she had just seen herself been born. Henry looked up, "Well, I guess I'll show you mine next." No one answered so once again, they were pulled into the past.

**Henry was sat at his desk as Charles Brandon entered. "Your majesty." He turned to his best friend, a smile appearing on his lips. "Tell me that my dear wife Catherine has given birth!" Charles gaze dropped as he said, "She has your a beautiful baby girl." Henry's smile slid off his face quicker than it had appeared. Charles took this as a signal to leave.**

Henry now resembled his past self as he said, "I don't know why I was disappointed, look at you now." Mary smiled a little as her mother said, "Well Mary, we'd better tell you the prophecies" But Mary had remembered what Anne had told her 10 years ago. "No need." Mary said quickly, "Anne, don't you remember what you told me? You said I needed to change my future." Anne smiled, "And you did." Mary nodded, and knew straight away what she wanted. The ghost's seemed to understand her, and as one, they snapped their fingers, and was gone.

Mary stood where she was left, and by instinct looked down at her stomach. It was still large. Mary sighed, she knew it was too good to be true, and slumped onto the bed. "Mary?" she turned her head to see Francis in the doorway. She stood up to greet him, as he said, "Come on sweetheart, everyone's waiting." She took his arm and, together they walked out of the door.

As she walked into the courtroom with her husband her jaw dropped. Sat on the two thrones, was her father, alive and as fit as ever, and Anne, older, but still beautiful. Her mother was stood to the left of Anne, with Catherine and Anne of Cleves. A young girl was stood in front of Catherine, and Elizabeth sat with her parents. "Princess Mary," said Henry standing as Mary and Francis walked up to him. He embraced his daughter, then signalled for her to sit down. "How are you both?" Mary was full of joy, the ghost's had understood her wish better than she had. She had both her parents, her stepmother, her sister, her husband and her unborn child. "We are both well your majesty." She sat down as Francis bowed and proceeded to stand with the rest of the court.

_**Ok guys, chapter 2 is up. YAY! Review please? xxxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Change it All.**

**_Chapter 3 is here! xxxxxx=D_**

After witnessing Charles Brandon's return to court, and the marriage of Sir William and Jane Seymour, Mary's head was swimming. She had returned to her chambers, intending to be alone to think, but when the door opened she didn't send Francis away. "Francis?" she said, almost as soon as he'd closed it. "Yes Mary?" he said, climbing into bed. "I've been thinking." "There's a surprise!" he said sarcastically, Mary was always thinking. "And, what if it's a girl?" Francis' brow furrowed, "So what if it is a girl?" he asked. Mary shook her head, "What will father say?"  
"Mary, your father already has two heiresses! He would not mind if he got a granddaughter. Also, you can always give him a grandson, it's not out of the question. So stop worrying, it will stress the baby out." Mary nodded, and got into bed.

(4 months later.)

"Your Majesty!" Lady Frances ran towards the courtroom. "Your Majesty!" she said again as the door burst open. Henry stood up, furious at her interrupting of court. "Your Majesty, the Princess is in labour." she panted. At these words, Catalina, Anne and Elizabeth set off running for Mary's chambers. Henry dismissed the court, and Francis just stood there in shock. "Francis. FRANCIS!" He looked towards the King, who ran out of the door, to wait for news.

"Come on Mary!" yelled Elizabeth, clutching her sister's hand. Mary had been pushing for 3 hours now, and there was still no sign of a child. Catalina and Anne were on Mary's other side, and all three were shouting words of encouragement. "OK your highness!" yelled Lady Isabel, "I can see the head, so one more big push should do it." Mary pushed with all her might, and all of the room sighed with relief as a child was brought into the world.

When the screams stopped, the two kings looked up. Had she done it? Anne emerged from Mary's chambers, a smile spread across her face, "Mary has given birth." Francis sighed and smiled and Henry asked, "Is it a boy?"  
"See for your self." The two men burst into her chambers, where Mary sat, clutching a bundle of blankets. Henry strode across the room to his daughter, peered into the child's face and smiled. "A prince of England." he said happily. Francis walked slowly to his wife, and took his son from her. "What are you going to call him?" Elizabeth asked interestedly, looking into her nephew's face. "George." said Mary weakly. Anne looked at her. "For your brother. And Henry for mine and Francis' father." Henry seemed very happy with that name and left to announce the birth of George Henry, Prince of England. Anne left with him, leaving Mary, Catalina and Francis in the room with Thomas.

Mary looked at her mother, who hadn't spoken since the birth. "Mother, what's wrong? You haven't spoken since the birth." Catalina looked up, tears filling her blue eyes, "¿Por qué no ponerle el nombre de mi padre?" Francis was sat bemused at the sudden outbreak of Spanish, and Mary turned to him and said in perfect French, "Chérie, congé, ma mère et je dois parler en privé." Francis nodded, confused, handed her George, kissed her head and left the room. "Mother, you knew full well that I never intended to name him after your father. England would not want a king with a Spanish name." Catalina's tears spilled at that point, and shouted, "You are ashamed of your Spanish roots?" before exiting the room.

**_There ya go! I wanted a fight between Catalina and Mary, since there is not one in any stories I have read. Also, I am using the spanish version of Catherine since I don't want to get her mixed up with Catherine Parr._**

**_Spanish/French translations= "Why do you not name him after my father?" _**  
**_"Sweetheart, leave, me and my mother must speak in private."  
_**

**_Review's are appreciated xxxxxxxxxx_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Change it All.**

**_Here ya go! xxxx_**

"And I have great joy in pronouncing Prince George Henry Valois-Tudor, Duke of Cambridge, a member of the church of England." The church rang with applause as George was handed to Elizabeth, his godmother and was taken to his mother's chambers. His godfather's were Charles Brandon and George Boleyn, and his other godmother was Katherine Howard, daughter of John Howard and Catherine Parr. Mary took George from her sister, and placed him in his crib. Then, to her surprise, the herald announced, "My Lady, Lady Catalina De Aragon, the Princess of Spain." Her mother came into the room, and as Elizabeth curtsied and left, Mary had never wanted her sister by her side more.

Catalina curtsied, and Mary contemplated not asking her to rise, but thought better of it. As she did, Mary noticed her mother's eyes were red. "Have you been crying?" Mary asked, momentarily forgetting that she was angry at her. Catalina decided to say it quickly,  
"MyfatherhasdiedandIamnowQuee nofSpainthereforeIhavetoleav etogoandrulethecountryi'msorry." It took Mary a few minutes to work out what she had said, but when she did, she didn't know what to say. "How long have you known?" was the first thing said after what seemed a century. "Since George was born." Something struck Mary at that point. "That's why you wanted me to name him Fernando." Catalina nodded, and Mary sighed, "It will have to be publicly announced Madre." She nodded again, "I know Chica." They both smiled sadly, as Catalina left the room.

The court was gathered for an emergency meeting, and no one knew why except Mary. "Lady Catalina of Aragon, The Princess of Spain." Catalina swept into the room and curtsied to Henry and Anne, "Your Majesties, I regret to inform you that I must leave court. My Father, Fernando of Spain has died after a short illness, and I have duties as Queen of Spain." All heads turned to Mary, who stared into space, ignoring them. "Very well. We wish you the best." This came from Anne, not Henry, but it was widely known that the Queen had equal power to the King. Catalina curtsied again and left, the rest of the court following.

_**Ok, there is chapter 4. Now, I won't be updating unless I get at least 5 more reviews. xxxxxxxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Change it All.**

**_Here is Chapter 5! And BTW, Catalina is there on Mary's request, she is not queen, and her and Anne do get along, but rarely communicate. Anne did not give birth to the child that she miscarried, and Mary is his heiress until Elizabeth is old enough._**

As Catalina left, something struck Mary as odd. "Father," Henry turned towards his eldest daughter. "Why has Mother ascended the throne, not Joanna,Charles or Maria?" Henry froze at her words, this conversation would not end well. However, it was Anne who spoke softly, "Mary, they were assassinated." Mary didn't fully process what Anne had said, or what she was saying. "The killer aimed for Joanna first, but when Charles and Maria saw her that she was in danger, they threw themselves in front of her. But Joanna didn't understand." Both Mary and Anne were crying and Henry was staring at nothing. "Because of her mental state, she couldn't process the information, and before they knew it, they were dead." At that point, Mary became angry, "Well where were the guards? Why didn't the guards stop it?"

"Because they were dead too."

"Well, how long have you known?"

"Since the day George was born."  
Mary looked like someone had hit her in the stomach, and left the room, shaking with sobs. Henry made to go after her, but Anne grabbed his wrist, and let Mary leave.

Mary ran towards her room when she was stopped by a pair of arms around her waist. She looked up to see Francis looking shocked. Just the look on his face made Mary begin crying again. He picked her up wordlessly and carried her to her room. When she was safely on the bed, and had calmed down, he said, "Well?" Mary couldn't answer him, but Francis seemed to understand, and he kissed her softly before leaving the room and closing the door. Mary closed her eyes and tried to think about something else. But how could she when her whole world had come tumbling down? She couldn't be Queen of England and Spain, it was physically impossible. All she could hope and pray for was that Elizabeth would come of age when the time had come for her to be Queen of Spain.

"Anne?" Anne looked up from her needlework as Henry walked into the room. "I think it's time." Anne's face fell. "Henry, she is too young."  
"She is 12 years old, she should have been betrothed a long time ago." Henry secretly didn't want Elizabeth to get married, he never really wanted Mary to. In his eyes, they were both still his little girls.  
"I know that." Anne said, "And I understand the need for an heir, but Mary has George, and will have more. Elizabeth will find a husband in time, she is one of the most beautiful maidens in the land. And for God Sakes, she's 12!" Henry knew that Anne would bring up George, and he now realised, the poor boy was heir to the throne of England and Spain! And if Francis wished, he could also be heir of France, but he prayed that that wouldn't happen.

**_I'm aware of the shortness, but i wanted to post something. My reason for not updating is not something i want to share right now thanks._**

**_Please review! xxx_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Change it All.**

**_Heyy, so yeah I haven't updated because I have been working on A Princess Kidnapped(Previously Rising From The Ashes.) Sooooo, here ya__ goooo!_**

Anne and Henry had looked and looked for someone who could be married to Elizabeth, and finally, Kyle, Prince of Denmark, was coming to court to meet his possible wife. "Their Royal Highnesses, the King and Queen of France and Prince George of England, Spain and France." Mary entered the room with her husband and son, a fake look plastered on her face. She and Francis had had an argument the day before. However, no-one could deny that she looked beautiful. She wore a silver gown which had dark blue beads embroidered on hemline and edges of the sleeves. Her black hair was curly and was pulled back into an updo, which was fastened with a sapphire clasp. Blue beads gleamed at her throat and wrist, and as Francis looked around he was sure that many men were eyeing her.

"Their Majesty's, the King and Queen." Anne and Henry entered the room Anne looked stunning in a purple gown, embroidered with gold beads, which was pinched in at the waist with a gold choker style belt. The same choker was at her neck and wrist, and her raven hair flowed down her back, hanging by her waist. When her parents had at down, Elizabeth was announced. She looked just as pretty as Anne, wearing a bright turquoise dress which clung to her small frame. Her copper locks were swept into a top knot, and a diamond headpiece glittering in her hair made it look like her hair was sparkling, and it was then she laid eyes on her future husband as he entered. Prince Kyle had light skin, blonde hair and dusty blue eyes. He seemed captivated with his fiancée's beauty, and when he reached the throne's he bowed and lightly kissed Anne's, Mary's and Elizabeth's hands. Elizabeth looked down at her fiancée. He reminded her of someone, his sharp features, his dull eyes, his golden hair. She glanced to her left, where Jane and William stood. Jane, who was dressed in a lavender dress with her hair braided with golden thread, was watching Kyle like a hawk. And for the first time, her eyes seemed to sparkle instead of the dull blue colour they usually was.

The next day, an official betrothal was made between Prince Kyle of Denmark and Princess Elizabeth of England, and Elizabeth was made heiress presumptive. Anne seemed very happy, but inside, she felt upset. She was losing her baby girl, and although she was required to stay in England and do her duty as heiress, she didn't want her jewel to grow up. Henry looked at his wife, who was sat in a chair by the window, embroidering a silver cloth with tiny gold shapes. As he moved closer, he saw that she was stitching tiny Tudor roses on it. "What is that for sweetheart?" Anne jumped and turned to Henry, "The bridesmaid dresses." Anne's tone made it clear that the conversation was over.

**_So here is Chapter... ummm I actually don't know what chapter it is LOL. Anywayyy please review xxxx Oh and Kyle, Prince of Denmark is a made up character. xx _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Change it All.**

**_It appears I have not updated in FOREVER but I do not have a reason that i'm ready to share just yet, so on with the chapter!_**

"Elizabeth?" Anne walked into her daughter's chamber's to find her crying, on the floor, her ladies gone. Anne rushed over and dropped down beside her daughter, and as Elizabeth looked up, and met her mother's eyes, she collapsed into her arms. "Oh Bessie." Anne was almost crying herself, "My jewel, what's wrong?" Elizabeth just shook her head, and continued sobbing. "Bessie, I may be Queen, but I'm your mother first, and you  
know full well you can tell me."  
"I can't!"  
"Why my darling?"  
"Because-because he told me I couldn't!"  
"Who did?" Anne got up and guided her daughter to an ornate red chair, and sat her down. Elizabeth seemed to calm down a bit, so Anne cautiously proceeded. "Where is Lady Bryan?" Elizabeth motioned to the hallway. "Alright my jewel, I will be right back, I must speak with her." Anne let go of her daughter, and quickly walked to Lady Bryan. "Lady Bryan, fetch the King to the Princess' chambers." Lady Bryan nodded to show she understood and began walking away, before Anne quickly added, "And the Queen of France!" before turning and rushing back to her daughter.

Henry was worried when Lady Bryan rushed into the room to tell him that the Queen needed his presence in Elizabeth's chambers, but nothing could have prepared him for the scene that met his eyes. His precious daughter was sobbing her heart out, his wife gently trying to coax some sort of words out of her. "Elizabeth?" Before he could move towards her Anne stood up and moved in front of her daughter. "Henry, what did you do?"  
"What?"  
"Well there must be some reason Bessie is crying uncontrollably!"  
"I didn't do anything!" Henry was confused, why did Anne assume it was him? Anne dropped her arms and allowed Henry to rush and pull his daughter onto his lap."Oh Elizabeth what happened?" Mary rushed in at that point, and Elizabeth looked up at her. "Mary- it was him- he did it!" Anne and Henry looked baffled, but Mary knew straight away who her sister was talking about, and turned furiously, stalking out of the chambers. That bastard would have **her** to answer to.

_**Well that chapter kinda sucked, but it was necessary as a build up to the next chapter. I hope you understand, as I also have quite bad writers block x**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Change it All.**

**_Yeah so the only reason that I haven't updated is because my dad grounded me and gave me a computer ban. Which SUCKED but here I am again!_**

Mary stormed into her chamber's furiously, where the hell was that bastard? God Knows what he did to make her sister cry like that, Bessie was always so strong. After all, she was daughter of King Henry VIII, a strong, noble King and Queen Anne Boleyn, a feisty, stubborn Queen. She thought back to Elizabeth's birth, how happy she had been that Anne had failed, that she had not given Henry a son.

_"Princess Mary." Mary turned, who would be so bold as to call her by her rightful title? Chapuys was stood in the doorway, a triumphant smile spread across his face. "Why do you look so happy?" she said angrily, turning away from him, "The whore will have given my father his precious heir." She couldn't even comprehend why her father had married that harlot. "I will not acknowledge that harlot's son as my brother. He does not have the royal blood I have running through my veins. I am the Granddaughter of Ferdinand and Isabella of Spain!" Chapuys waited patiently for Mary to finish her rant before he continued, "The concubine has delivered Henry a daughter. Elizabeth, I believe they have called the bastard." Mary stared at him for a minute before her features creased into a smile. Then she let out a musical laugh before dancing over to the window and declaring, "Then all is not lost!"__  
_

Mary half smiled, how could she have been so heartless? She was overjoyed that day, but not because she had a beautiful younger sister, but because she believed her father would leave Anne, and come back to his firstborn, realising his massive mistake. Francis walked into his room and, noticing his wife, smirked slightly. "Look, it's my darling wife!" Mary spun around, and raised an eyebrow in confusion. Francis pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a diamond resting on a silver band, a Tudor Rose engraved into the diamond.

"It's beautiful." Mary breathed, it was small and delicate, but must have cost a fortune. She reached out for it, but Francis held it out of her reach. He smiled and produced a piece of paper. "To my own darling. This is to remind me of you wherever you go. Love Your Own Sweetheart." Francis threw the paper and the ring angrily, the sound of diamond hitting stone echoed around the large room. "SOMETHING WRONG WITH THAT RING ON YOUR FINGER?" Mary looked down at her wedding ring, a golden band with a large sapphire resting on top. The French Coat of Arms was engraved into the sapphire. "IT SEEMS I AM NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU WIFE!" Francis yelled. This sentence was breaking point for Mary. "NOT ENOUGH FOR ME? I TOOK NO OTHER TO MY BED UNLIKE YOU! I SEEM TO REMEMBER A PRETTY LITTLE BLOND WHO YOU THOUGHT WOULD BE A GOOD BEDMATE WHILE I WAS PREGNANT! OH AND THAT FEISTY REDHEAD WHO YOU SEEMED TO LOVE AFTER THE BIRTH OF OUR PRECIOUS BOY!" Mary was shouting at the top of her lungs, she remembered all too well Francis' latest mistresses. Lady Eleanor, a pretty blonde who was one of Princess Frances' ladies, wormed her way into Francis' bed when Mary was pregnant, and Lady Privilla, a redhead who Francis charmed while Mary was unable to satisfy his desires. Francis stood bemused as Mary threw her wedding ring on the ground, picked up the diamond ring and put it on, before walking away from the King of France.

The slender figure moved silently toward the young prince's chambers. Luckily, she knew every nook and cranny of the castle like the back of her hand. Her heavy red cloak masked her face as she reached out a pale hand and knocked on the door. Kyle opened the door wearing a light green nightshirt, and quickly ushered the figure inside. She shrouded her cloak and threw it casually on the bed. Kyle turned and rushed toward Jane, who was wearing a cream dress embroidered with silvery blue beads, her golden hair flowing in gentle waves down her back. "I have news." he announced grandly, with the air of someone telling his mother he had found a wife. "Good news I hope." she said, sitting gracefully down on the red plush chair, looking distastefully around the chambers. The dark mahogany furniture and deep red coloured upholstery complementing the light gold walls. "They should really give you more royal rooms. This is only fit for your dog." Kyle waved his hand, as if to bat away the remark, "They will do for the time being. I have made sure Elizabeth will not breathe a word of our, for want of a better word, encounter." Jane smiled. For a woman that looked like a perfect English Rose, it was a wonder she could look so evil. "But tell me something Janey." Jane turned to look at Kyle, her dusty blue eyes narrowed. "Why do you want me to marry the Princess?"  
"She is my way back to my rightful place in the Royal Family."  
"So I am basically a pawn in your quest for power?" Jane turned to him, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Believe me brother, a pawn rises to a king." With that she put her cloak back on, and walked back out of the door, leaving a very confused Kyle Seymour behind...

_**I seem to be writing really long chapters now, which is brilliant! I love you guys and please review, and if anyone is willing to beta me for any of my stories, please PM me xxxxxxxxx**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Change it All.**

**_Yeah... please don't kill me! Writers block mixed with stress does not make a good combo, and a new baby on the way doesn't help._**

The next day, Henry summoned the entire court, determined to find the cause of his precious jewel's distress. Anne sat on the throne behind Henry, who stood. She wore a dark blue satin gown, with a white corset embroidered with small pearls. Her dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her curls dangling down her back. Mary was stood beside her husband, they had not spoke since Mary had received the ring from a stranger, who Francis obviously thought was her lover. She wore a dark green dress embroidered with silver beads, her ringlets pulled into a high bun, a silver headband resting at the front of her head. She felt odd. Her stomach hurt her so much that morning that she decided not to wear a corset, although that might just be worry about her sister. She knew it wasn't though, it was something else. Her dark blue eyes met Kyle's pastel ones, and fury built up inside her. She wanted to tear him to shreds right there and then, but her father had began to speak.

"Earlier yesterday, my precious daughter, the Princess Elizabeth, was found sobbing in her chambers." Henry spoke softly, but the court was silent so they caught every word. "Any man, because I know it was a man" Henry said edgily, raising his voice slightly, "Who dares to harm the Princess of Wales, both physically and mentally, will be dealt with most severely." Kyle's gaze flickered to his sister, who was wearing a pale pink dress, her golden waves pulled back into a bun, a gesture neither Anne nor Mary missed. Anne's mouth fell open as she slowly rose from her chair. "You." she said softly, and the entire court's attention was then devoted to her. Henry followed her gaze uncertainly. "It fits!" she said loudly, walking towards him slowly. "Elizabeth said- to Mary- he did it-" Anne swivelled and looked at Mary, "Did you know?"  
"I had my suspicions, your majesty." Anne then turned to Henry, who was still looking uncertain. "Do you believe me?" Henry opened his mouth, then closed it again. Anne sighed. "Who else could it be? You? Charles? George? Francis? William? Or Kyle?" Jane seemed to have an idea at that point. She stepped forward, her slipper echoing off of the stone floor in the ringing silence that occurred after Anne's speech. "Your Majesties, I confess I have some disturbing news to share." Anne looked uncertainly at the blonde bowed at her feet. "But I would rather disclose it in private."

Henry ordered the entire court out. Mary left last, glancing over her shoulder at the three people remaining in the courtroom, before closing the door. Henry and Anne sat back on the throne. "Your Majesties, it grieves me heartily to discover the identity of the Princesses attacker." Anne wasn't buying any of it, but Henry was listening intently. "My own husband, Sir William Sutton, attacked the Princess. Sexually."  
"When did you find out about this?" Anne's voice was sharp. Jane dropped her gaze from Anne's cold one.  
"This very morning, Your Majesty."  
"And what of Prince Kyle's glance at you?"  
"I honestly have no clue." Henry held up a hand to silence Anne, who had opened her mouth to reply.  
"Lady Sutton, an investigation will be undertaken in this new revelation. But for now, you will join the household of the Queen of France." Jane bowed her head and backed out of the room.

Jane closed the door, and jumped when Kyle's scared voice came out of the shadows. "Did you tell them?" Jane ignored him and walked off.

**_Heeyyy. So i'm ill, so all day will hopefully be dedicated to updating. xx_**


End file.
